その執事、と彼の奇妙な友人
by Authom
Summary: Sebastian moves in a "harmless" apartment, with a new roommate


**Summary: Similar to a TV comedy called 'FRIENDS'. Sebastian now enters in a new life in an apartment. He wouldn't have problems since his neighbors are his close buddies, right? Claude, Sebastian's best friend; Hanna, back in high school called "**_**Dark Lady"**_**; Angela, the comedian in their group of friends, but to most—known as a perfectionist; Ash, Angela's twin brother, a law-abiding, dull guy. But a new addition to their group is Ronald— a newly graduate. How could Sebastian…or Ronald survive in an apartment with people who could break the building in a matter of minutes? AU**

Sebastian wearily looked around his new apartment room. This room could house two people, so maybe, sooner or later; he'll find a person to live in with him. He sighed as he flopped himself on the couch and took the remote control in hand and turn on the TV. The apartment's actually fully furnished, so there wasn't really any problem to bear with.

The door— which Sebastian knew that he locked— swung open and there by the door was none other than his best friend, Claude Faustus.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"Claude." Sebastian simply said, not minding the sudden invasion. "So how's Hanna?" He asked.

Claude Faustus, back in high school, was rumored to be Sebastian's twin brother. Since both of them seem to perfectly do each task or move in unison. Sure the both of them have black hair, look pale, and have golden eyes[Sebastian had golden eyes in the first season, right?]. But because Sebastian didn't actually like wearing glasses, he had red contacts on.

As to Hanna…Annafeloz… In highschool, known as "_Dark Lady"_, seeing that she has tanned skin and hair of light lavender hair, she got the nickname for being able to date all the hottest and cutest guys known in the city. Her ex-boyfriends say that she was some Greek goddess who was cursed to be fawned over. Sebastian was one of guys Hanna dated…and the two of them went to Japan just to see a concert, the two didn't know what made them break up. Hanna says that it was her sister's son, since he was very fond of his "Aunty Hanna". Now she has a relationship with Claude.

"Hey, Sebastian. She entered the room and walked over to him and gave a peck on the cheek.

Claude didn't mind Hanna kissing Sebastian as long as Hanna would come back to him by the end of the day. "So, Hanna and I were planning to go to the new café down stairs, and we heard that the new neighbor had settled in when we just exited our room. So being the good people we are, we wanted to say 'hi'."

Sebastian sat up and turn to his bestfriend, a brow arched "You're speaking as if you two are newlyweds."

Hanna went to the one-sitter sofa and took the jacket laying there, walked to Claude and said, turning her head to Sebastian, "Come. Let's go." She smirked then left with her boyfriend.

"Aughh, Hanna give me back my jacket!" Sebastian said, getting up from the couch.

"Hello. May I take your orders?" Came the voice of a blonde girl wearing a school uniform.

Hanna stared at her attire muttering, "I've seen that uniform before…but where?"

"Oh, yes. I'm a student in Velvet Academy." The girl told her with a soft smile. "I'm just helping around since I really don't have anything to do. So may I take your orders?" She asked again.

"I'd like some cappuccino," Claude said and pointed at Sebastian, "Caffe Latte for him and…" He turned to his girlfriend with a sly smile "Iced Coffee for you."

Hanna gently folded the menu and put it back on the table, and placed her hands on top of the table. She smiled at the girl, "Apparently, my boyfriend knows what we order."

The blonde smiled and coughed a laugh "Would that be all?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll come back with your orders." Then she twirled and went to the counter and make their orders.

Sebastian started a conversation by asking "I heard that Velvet Academy is the second best academy; Shinigami Academy being the first. I don't understand what's great about them."

Claude took this chance to explain before Hanna could have to tell him about said academies "Velvet academy is mainly known for their geniuses and artists. So basically, people know Velvet Academy for Fine Arts and other usual courses. But they are mainly known this year because of their three top most students in middle school."

Hanna opened her mouth to tell about Shinigami Academy, but Claude beat her to it again, which gained him a glare.

"Shinigami Academy of Business and Law, on the other hand, is only known being a college institution."

The blonde smiled as she approached their table. "Here's your orders."

"Thanks." They muttered

- [The next day]

"Are you sure Ronnie? Will and I would really kill if any girl would break your heart." Grell Sutcliffe told his little brother, handing him a new iPhone as Grell and William's parting gift.

Ronald Knox looked at the gift and laughed.

"Nii_chan! I'm not going abroad! My apartment would be only a hundred steps away!" The young man told his older brother.

Grell sniffled and said, "Yeah, a hundred thousand!"

Ronald shook his head at him; this was the kind of things he would miss from his brothers.

Ronald Knox is a fresh graduate from Shinigami Academy of Business and Law. He is now a new attorney in the making. Graduating from the same academy as his two brothers, it wasn't hard to please the teachers since they know that his brother's were William and Grell, and they expected high from him like what his brothers— except for Grell, they say. Grell would have high grades then average, grades that made them have a headache.

William came from the backdoor "Ronald, are you ready?" he got a nod from Ronald as he took his bags to put in the car. As the two went through the back door, William stopped and turned to look at the red-head brother.

Grell had his hands over his mouth and his eyes all watery. William stared at him as if saying 'What the heck are you doing?' but shook his head and went.

"So…"

"Yeah, 'sooo'….."

The two brothers couldn't say a simple 'good-by' to each other. They were saying their temporary good-bys outside Ronald's new apartment room.

Ronald dug his pants as his older brother scratched the back of his head.

"Er…"

"So, uhmm…"

From across the hallway a door went slam and angry footsteps were heading their way. The two brothers watched as a pink-haired girl stomp away from her, whom they think as her, boyfriend.

"I don't care about your excuses! I'm sick of it! Let's break up!" When she saw them, her steps became lighter and pointed at William as she approached the brothers. "Hey, you're cute. Let's get some coffee." She sniffled as she said that and arm-locked with William. The two went to the stairs leading downstairs, but William could just look back at his younger brother.

"Ro—" Was all William could utter before the girl asked,

"So, do you have a girlfriend or something?"

Ronald just stood there on the corridor, frozen. He slowly turned to the pink haired girl who took his brother from him. All he could think out loud was

"You didn't even say good-by…"

"Sebastian! I got your message about your new roomie coming in." Angela Landers came in the apartment room, not bothering to knock, playing with her phone by turning it in her index and thumb fingers. Angela Landers was, and is still, known as the perfectionist, but her friends know her real personality— the funny, dumb-act, childish, kind of person, wanting only joy in the world.

She slid down to the sofa and asked, "So roomie a girl?"

Sebastian stared at her before answering, "Roomie's a guy." As soon as he said that, as if on cue, his new roommate came out from the room from where Sebastian was in. The raven-haired man placed a hand on his roommate's shoulder and said "Angie, meet Ronald Knox."

Angela smiled at him and introduced herself.

"Heya, I'm Angela Landers. Are you related to Grell Sutcliffe?"

Ronald's green eyes widened pleasantly, "Eh? You know my brother?"

"Nawh. I add him in Facebook without knowing who he was. When I had a chat with him, he kept talking about 'Ronnie'."

Ronald mentally sweatdropped, and had himself slouch. Sebastian saw his slumped posture and whispered to him, "Don't worry, you should brace yourself on daily occurrences as such," he referred to the silver haired woman sitting on the sofa, playing her phone like a usual teen girl.

"Hey hey! I just got a text-joke! 'Want the best bacon in the city? Come to our warehouse!'"Angela exclaimed as she read from her phone.

Sebastian and Ronald stared at her, wanting to know what the punchline to the joke was, but seeing there wasn't any punchline— _there wasn't any joke_, just stared.

"What…?" Sebastian's voice trailed off.

Angela sighed and placed her feet on the coffee table before the sofa and told them,

"I, too, don't understand. I'm just here to let the world benefit some sense of humor."

Ronald dared to ask, "Miss Angela… are you some kind of comedian?" Sebastian turner his head to him as if giving tacit questions of "Are you…'serious'?"

Angela smiled at him sweetly and answered, "Ronnie, me, being a _comedian_…you flatter me."

Sebastian sighed at the woman, "Angie, the time Ash marries and have children, then his children will have children will be the day your funny expires."

"You may mean when all of us become grandparents and have beards?" She asked him excitedly.

"You know… I never understand why I choose you as a friend…" He muttered as he reentered Ronald's room.

Claude Faustus entered the living room. His and Hanna's apartment were actually just across Sebatian's. They both got the text from Sebastian saying his new roommate was now there. Angela was here awhile ago, she must've run off to Sebastian's to meet the fellow.

Hanna sat on the couch her feet on the coffee table.

"Hey, do you want to go say 'hi' to Sebastian's roommate?" Claude asked, his hand grabbing for the doorknob.

"Nah." Hanna simply said, not lifting her gaze from her book.

"Suit yourself." He went then closed the door after him.

Hanna, still not leaving her gaze at her book, took her phone beside her, absentmindedly pressed some buttons and pressed it on her ear.

"Yes, I'd like it if you could come up right now." As soon as she said that, someone knocked at the window to her left. She went to him and opened the window. "You really guarantee fast service."

The man smiled and said, "It's what the fans want. So you bought a copy of _Kuroshitsuji_ is it? _All_ the available volumes?"

"…Pretty much, yep." She said.

He stared at her suspiciously and nodded, "'Right, it's not my place to ask why. Here's you order miss." He gave her a box and a clipboard, "Just sign."

Hanna silently signed and slam the window shut, which caused the man to gain unbalanced and fall. The woman's eyes widened when she remembered that it was three stories high from the street below, she frantically reopened the window in search if the man was fine. The man was sprawled under a ladder. He caught sight of her and shook his fist at her.

"What was that for, lady?"

"Sorry!" She shouted back. "Now let's see what happened to Ciel's journey on the _Campania_…"

**Quite short. Yes I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and/or its characters.**

**Get used reading my comments at the bottom. **

**So if you know FRIENDS this is probably how it is:**

**Hanna as Rachel, Angela as Phoebe, Claude as Ross, Sebastian as Chandler…Ronald and Ash don't actually have to be anywhere near the characters' behaviors or something, but they're still part of the main characters. Sebastian and Ronald's apartment are like that of Chandler and Monica's, while Hanna and Claude's are like that of Ross and Rachel's— but not like how Joey's apartment is across Chandler's like in the show. **

**I know, Kuroshitsuji fans, they're quite OOC, but bear with it, that's what's called fanfiction.**

**So before you go, here's a question:**

**Who was the pink haired girl who took William from Ronald? Any anime or anything. **

**Answer the question!**


End file.
